jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Amikaa/Legendy mają w sobie ziarnko prawdy
thumb|350px Witam tych co zajrzą tu, by przeczytać moje opowiadanie. Nie wiem czy ktoś z was mnie pamięta.. Pewnie nie(szkoda ;-; ). No ale nie przyszłam się tu użalać. Nie znacie mnie to może zdążycie poznać. Przejdźmy do sedna czyli opowiadania, które tu będę zamieszczać. Jest to poprawiona wersja dotychczas zawieszonego i niedokończonego opowiadania: ,,Bo legendy mają w sobie ziarnko prawdy’’ Jest to opowiadanie jak najbardziej oryginalne(o ile ktoś nie pod kopiował, gdy przestałam pisać oryginał), które wymyśliłam już dawno temu. Ubiegłej wersji obecnie usuniętej pokazałam wam(tym którzy czytali zanim usunęłam) 19 rozdziałów, ale powiadamiam, że tu będzie już ono z zakończeniem czyli epilogiem. Są też oczywiście nowe sceny itp. Rozdziały będę publikować regularnie, czyli w poniedziałki i czwartki. Podsumowując: - Nie powiem wam o czym dokładniej będzie historia. Dowiecie się podczas czytania. - Opowiadanie jest bardzo, ale to bardzo oryginalne i będę jego oryginalności bronić do upadłego. Więc lepiej nie kopiujcie. - Nie toleruję komentarzy typu ,,Kiedy next?” i będę je ignorować. - Proszę nie prosić o szybsze dodanie itp. Te prośby nie będą wysłuchiwane. Nowe rozdziały jak wcześniej wspomniałam w czwartki i poniedziałki. - Hejty mile widziane(najlepiej uzasadnione czemu ci się nie podoba). - Za błędy sorry bardzo. Miewam problemy z interpunkcją. Ortografię sprawdzałam kilka razy, ale mogłam coś przeoczyć.. - Dla fanów Hiccstrid! Nie znajdziecie tu ton cukru i słodyczy ich miłości. I nie pytajcie czy będzie, bo nie będzie. Jeśli tylko ich miłości szukacie to od razu to zamknijcie. - Żeby nie było pytań o Czkawkę i Szczerbka. Historia dzieje się wiele, wiele, wiele, wiele, wiele lat przed nimi. Że tak powiem wiele lat Przed Erą Czkawki i Szczerbka. '-Akcja rozwija się momentami bardzo powoli, więc na większe wydarzenia czekajcie cierpliwie.' To koniec podsumowania. Jeśli się nie zniechęciłeś zapraszam do czytania ;3 Prolog "Burza" -Patrzcie tam stoi jakaś chata!!- krzyknął młody minimum 15-letni, blond włosy chłopak, wskazując grupie przyjaciół, stojącą na skraju lasu małą chatkę. Wokół nich szalała burza, można by rzec prawie nawałnica, która pojawiła się w środku tego dotychczas pięknego dnia z nikąd. Czteroosobowa paczka wikingów z Berk biegiem ruszyła w stronę budynku, rozglądając się panicznie. Jak przystało na ludzi ich pokroju mogli się pochwalić wielką odwagą, ale burza budziła w nich lęk. Byli pewni, że na pewno nie zrobili dziś nic co zdenerwowałoby Thora. Ewentualnie jeszcze nie zdążyli zrobić nic co mogłoby go rozdrażnić, bo na miano najgrzeczniejszych nie zasługiwali. Licho wie skąd się wzięła ta burza i dlaczego akurat w momencie, gdy byli daleko od wioski. Woleli jednak nie przebywać na zewnątrz dłużej niż to konieczne. Wszechobecny deszcz siekał liście drzew, krzaki i ich samych, a pioruny uderzały to dalej to bliżej. Błyskało się dość często, dzięki czemu mogli zobaczyć coś więcej niż krople deszczu wpraszające się po chamsku do ich oczu. W takich momentach jak ten mogli jedynie żałować, że nie istnieje coś, co skutecznie broniło, by ich oczy przed deszczem. Po chwili morderczego biegu dopadli do drewnianych drzwi. Po krótkim siłowaniu z lekko zardzewiałą klamką, już bezpieczni rozglądali się po wnętrzu, które nie wyglądało jakoś nadzwyczajnie. Kilka zapełnionych starymi księgami półek, a obok nich regał. Dwa krzesła, stolik do kompletu naprzeciw, a przy nim jeszcze dwa łóżka. Jedna ściana zapełniona była też większymi i mniejszymi obrazami. -Jak myślicie mieszka tu ktoś?- spytała najniższa, czarnowłosa dziewczyna przyglądając się zakurzonym meblom z ciekawością. -Raczej nie Fallon.- odpowiedział jej chłopak, który wcześniej zauważył ten dom. -Wygląda na opuszczony od co najmniej miesiąca. Jak nie więcej. -Gratuluję spostrzegawczości Ben. W każdym razie musimy to zostać póki wichura nie przejdzie. Thor musi dziś być bardzo zdenerwowany.- dodał drugi i najstarszy w grupie -16,5 letni- chłopak zapalając ognisko w małym piecyku, który znajdował sie w pomieszczeniu.- Sara zobacz czy nie ma tu czegoś do jedzenia. -Już znalazłam.- powiedziała do niego zadowolona dziewczyna i pokazała reszcie co znalazła.- Może nie wybitnie świeże, ale może się nadać. A co Grin zgłodniałeś? -Skoro pytam to tak.- odparł właściciel imienia unosząc brew. Cztery osoby skupiły się wokół rozpalonego ognia. Gawędzili wesoło, o tym co udało im się dzisiaj zrobić przed burzą. Tylko jedna dziewczyna, Fallon z ciekawością przyglądała się wiszącym na ścianie obrazom i zakurzonym księgom stojącym na półkach. Miała chęć podnieść choć jedną z nich i zobaczyć o czym jest. Jednak jak na nie patrzyła to miała wrażenie, że są tak stare i delikatne, że gdyby je podniosła zamieniłyby się w pył skazując na zapomnienie to co jest w nich zapisane. Minęło kilka długich godzin. Burza już się oddaliła zostawiając po sobie czyste, nocne niebo. Mała ilość gwiazd i niskie położenie księżyca wskazywało na to, że noc nie zaczęła się dawno temu. Co najwyżej godzinkę. -No to pora się zbierać.- powiedziała Sara wstając ze swojego miejsca, jakby było dopiero południe. -Opłaca się? Jest już noc.- odparł na to Ben nie mając zamiaru wstać.- Jeszcze nas smoki zjedzą. W wiosce spodziewali się dziś ataku. -A co boisz się!- zaśmiał się Grin bawiąc się swoim toporem.- Zawsze wiedziałem, że jak przyjdzie co do czego to stchórzysz! Ben nie odpowiedział, ale obdarzył Grina jadowitym spojrzeniem, a Fallon i Sara wybuchły śmiechem. Wiedziały, że jeden drugiemu lubił dokazywać. Czasami komentarze Grina były bardzo obraźliwe. No, ale to był Grin. Ben choć siłą ustępował mu tylko ociupinkę, a na zaczepki reagował agresywnie to jako przyjacielowi potrafił mu wybaczyć. Dzięki tym dwóm w ich paczce nigdy nie było nudno. Fallon obejmowała wśród nich stanowisko osoby cichej i łagodnej, a Sara była ostoją opanowania i powagi. A oni wyrównywali to, jak określiła to raz Fallon „ogromną inteligencją”. Po kilku minutach nalegań i coraz to bardziej absurdalnych powodów, udało im się usadzić Sarę z powrotem. Nagle rozległo się skrzypienie drzwi. Cała grupka podskoczyła i stanęła na przeciw wejścia z bronią w gotowości. Światło księżyca oświetliło stojącą w wejściu postać, ale nie mogli rozpoznać czy to kobieta czy mężczyzna. Nieznajoma osoba weszła ciężkim krokiem do środka. Gdy podeszła bliżej blask ognia oświetlił jej twarz. Była to stara kobieta o siwych włosach, które kiedyś zapewne był czarne co można było stwierdzić zauważając ciemniejsze pasma, które były jeszcze lekko widoczne. Nie była za wysoka i z pewnością szczupła. Jak na swój wiek nie wyglądała też na zmęczoną życiem. -Kim jesteście?- spytała spokojnie. -Przyszliśmy tu z Berk. Zgubiliśmy się w czasie burzy i postanowiliśmy się tu schronić. Jeśli pani przeszkadzamy to już pójdziemy.- powiedziała Fallon choć ostatnie zdanie jakie wypowiedziała nie bardzo jej pasowało. Wolała tu zostać nawet jeśli kobieta będzie temu przeciwna. -Lepiej zostańcie. Noc już jest i smoki grasują.- głos nowo przybyłej dalej emanował tylko i wyłącznie spokojem. -Dziękujemy.- powiedziała Fallon, po czym odetchnęła z ulgą. Młodzież usiadła w kącie przyglądając się podejrzliwie kobiecie krzątającej się po domku. Tylko Fallon nabrała już pewności co do nieznajomej. Jej spokój dość nietypowy na taką sytuacje, bo w końcu weszła do domu i spotkała czworo nieproszonych gości mógł zaniepokoić, ale ona zachowywała się jakby ich obecność była w pełni normalna. Chyba, że tylko udawała, ale takie podejrzenia byłyby godne jedynie Grina. W sumie nie dziwiła się temu, że już mogłaby zaufać tej tajemniczej postaci. Od zawsze reszta potrafiła się z niej śmiać, że bardzo łatwo zawiera przyjaźnie z byle kim. Czasem wychodziło to na dobre, a czasem nie. A jak już źle to zawsze musieli jej potem pomagać. Taki pech. Była osobą łatwowierną i tyle. Gdy zapamiętała już cały wygląd nieznajomej powróciła do przyglądania się obrazom. Każdy przedstawiał prawdopodobnie tę samą nastoletnią dziewczynę w towarzystwie smoków, ale za każdym razem w innym miejscu i pozie co bardzo ją zaintrygowało. W myślach ciągle pytała sama siebie kim jest ta postać i jakim cudem w towarzystwie smoków. I to jeszcze nocnych furii. Ludzie z wioski wystrzegali się w szczególności tych smoków. Ponocnik dalej był dla wikingów ponocnikiem. Gronkiel, gronklem czy zębacz zębaczem. Ale nocna furia była dla nich pomiotem prosto z piekła mimo rzadkiego jej występowania. Jej mama opowiadała jej, że kiedyś na nie polowali jak jakieś znaleźli, ale zaprzestali po jednym wypadku. Wypadku, który miał miejsce prawie dwieście lat temu. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że ta historia była jej ulubioną. Ponoć tamtego dnia, gdy ostatni raz ścigano nocne furie zginęło kilka osób. Niektórzy twierdzili, że dwie, a inni, że osiem jak nie więcej. I nikt nie wiedział ile tak naprawdę. Wiadome było i do dziś zapamiętane, że furiom trzem lub dwóm udało się uciec. Ze względu na tych co zginęli zaczęto wystrzegać się, tych bestii. Fallon wyrwała się z zamyślenia i spojrzała na innych. Reszta grupy dyskutowała cicho. Dziewczyna była pewna, że pewnie dalej są nieufni wobec nowo przybyłej. Nie zauważyli jednak, że kobieta przygląda im się z ciekawością. -Podobają ci się te obrazy?- Fallon gwałtownie spojrzała na staruszkę zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią na pytanie. -Oczywiście.- odparła nieco zamyślonym tonem dalej wpatrując się w najbardziej ponury z nich.- Czy wie pani kim jest ta postać na nich przedstawiona? -Wiem, wiem. Z tą dziewczyną, wiąże się ciekawa legenda, zdaniem wielu bujda. Co za tym idzie legenda stara już prawdopodobnie zapomniana ludzie teraz pamiętają tylko jej zakończenie, które zapewne też jest mocno koloryzowane i pełne kłamstw. -Ale ty ją znasz?- przerwał jej Ben za co dostał kuksańca w ramię od Sary. -Znam. Każdy ją kiedyś znał. Ale wielu twierdziło, że jest to kłamstwo i niedorzeczność, więc powoli odeszła w zapomnienie. Chociaż niektóre jej elementy dalej zostały w pamięci wielu wikingów. -Opowiedz nam ją.- poprosiła Fallon. Obca dziewczyna niby podobna pod względem koloru włosów do niej była ciekawa pod kilkoma innymi względami. W szczególności widoczna na jej twarzy radość na widok jej towarzyszy. Smok jako przyjaciel? To nie możliwe. W wiosce, gdyby ktoś zaproponował próbę udomowienia jakiejkolwiek bestii został, by pewnie wygnany. Fallon miała wrażenie, że oprócz dziewczyny ktoś jeszcze musiał się przyjaźnić ze smokami. Skoro sytuacje na obrazach nie zostały wymyślone jakaś osoba musiała to zobaczyć. -Chcecie?- spytała po chwili kobieta i spojrzała na nich unosząc brew, a ci tylko potwierdzili to skinieniem głowy.- W takim razie siądźcie bliżej ognia i posłuchajcie... Tylko proszę nie przerywajcie. Rozdział 1 "Aniołek powinien spać" Działo sięto wiele lat temu, gdy Berk było jeszcze wioską nową, ale już nachodzoną przez smoki jak każda mieścina na bliższych lub dalszych wyspach tego archipelagu. Miała przynajmniej szczęście, że przetrwała, bo większość wiosek z tych terenów na wskutek ataków smoków spłonęła albo opustoszała. Nie stało tu wówczas tyle chat co teraz, jednak mieszkańców mało nie miała. Zaczęła się cała ta historia dokładniej w Smoczym Leżu. Dorosła przedstawicielka gatunku nocnej furii krążyła po wyspie pilnie szukając czegoś, a raczej innego smoka. Była wściekła, bo zabił on bowiem jej młode, które niedawno wykluły się z jaj. Udało jej się uratować tylko jednego malca. Strata dziecka jest dla matki ogromnym bólem, więc jej chęć zemsty nie była nieuzasadniona. Wiedziała tylko, że jej cel to bordowy koszmar ponocnik, który uciekł z jej jaskini, gdy tylko rzuciła się do obrony ostatniego maleństwa. Leciała najszybciej jak mogła. Wiedziała, że jego śmierć nie odda jej dzieci, ale chciała się odegrać na zabójcy. Krążyła nad ziemią póki nie doszedł jej płacz ludzkiego dziecka. Wylądowała na małej plażyczce o czarnym piasku, a przed sobą ujrzała rozbitą łódź. Wyczuwała zapach ludzi, ale był on słaby. Jej instynkt podpowiadał jej, że zniknęli z tego statku podczas wichury, która szalała na tutejszym morzu stosunkowo niedawno. Zaciekawiona zapomniała o zemście i podeszła do miejsca, z którego dobiegał płacz. Na kilku złączonych deskach stał spory koszyk. Smoczyca zaciekawiona zajrzała do niego, a jej oczom ukazało się małe dziecko. Normalnie zostawiłaby to ludzkie młode, ale instynkt macierzyński zabraniał jej tego posunięcia. Dziecko było płci żeńskiej. Oczy miało w kolorze granatowym i gęste, kruczoczarne włosy. Mała uspokoiła się, a nawet zaczęła śmiać, gdy smoczyca zaczęła ją dokładnie obwąchiwać. W sercu nocnej furii coś drgnęło. Gniew zniknął, a na jego miejsce wkroczyła chęć zaopiekowania się tym maleństwem. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale wyczuwała podobieństwo między jej dziećmi, a tym. moczyca delikatnie wzięła kosz w zęby i poleciała w stronę swojej jaskini gdzie czekało jej smocze maleństwo. Teraz miała do opieki jeszcze jedno małe stworzenie.. ~*~ Kilkanaście lat później ~*~ -'Nie złapiesz mnie Fario!-' krzyknęła 15-letnia dziewczyna biegnąc po ziemi, byleby uciec od swojego brata. '-A właśnie, że złapie!- '''odkrzyknął młody samiec Nocnej Furii lecąc za nią.'-Jestem smokiem w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, a więc jestem szybszy!' ' '-A mam naskarżyć mamie! Pamiętasz co ci mówiła!- dziewczyna przeskoczyła kolejną kłodę i obejrzała się za siebie. '-No jak nie pamiętać! Fario nie nazywaj Andry dziwolągiem, bo jest smokiem jak my. Co z tego, że wygląda inaczej. Bla bla bla!-' smok dalej gonił nastolatkę, ale cytując swoją matkę przewrócił oczami. Jego siostra była człowiekiem wiedział to. Jednak z matką przywykli, by nazywać ją nietypowym smokiem. Szczerze Fario wiedział skąd się wzięła tylko dlatego, że któregoś dnia wyciągnęli te informacje od ich matki. Nie przeszkadzało mu prawdę mówiąc, że Andra jest inna. Wręcz przeciwnie. Była od niego słabsza i nie miała skrzydeł, więc z łatwością mógł ją denerwować nie obawiając się, że poleci za nim gnana wściekłością. W takich sytuacjach tylko Drina, ich matka mogła jej pomóc. Przerwał rozmyślania uśmiechając się szatańsko i złapał ją w swoje łapy, a następnie poszybował wyżej. Dziewczyna śmiała się jak opętana, aż łzy ciekły jej z oczu, na które co chwila wiatr nasuwał jej włosy. Gdy smok leciał nad wodą jego złośliwy uśmiech powiększył się, gdy puścił ramiona siostry, przez co ta wylądowała w wodzie. '''-Zapłacisz mi za to!- '''krzyknęła Andra do brata jak tylko się wynurzyła. Ten wylądował na brzegu jeziora, do którego ją wrzucił i ze śmiechu zaczął się tarzać. Fario zdaniem dziewczyny był smokiem śmieszkiem, którego rozbawić można było byle czym. Pamiętała jak pewnego dnia wpadł do jaskini śmiejąc się jak wariat. Gdy z mamą pytały go co się stało odpowiadał, że niby widział pierdzącą rybę. Był żywiołowym smokiem to fakt. No i jak szybko można go było rozbawić tak szybko można go wyprowadzić z równowagi. Ile razy jej to się udało i musiała kryć się za Driną, by jej nic nie zrobił. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się patrząc na starszego brata i zanurkowała. Szybko pływała, więc wykorzystała to i w kilka sekund znalazła się przy smoku. Skoczyła na niego z krzykiem. Smok nie uskoczył, więc zaczęli się tarzać w piachu w przyjacielskiej bójce. W sumie takie sytuacje były dla nich na porządku dziennym. -'''Czy wy nigdy nie wyrośniecie z takich zabaw?- spytała ich Drina, która przyleciała można, by powiedzieć z nikąd. Andra potrafiła się zastanawiać jaką część jej charakteru wziął Fario. Mogła przypuścić, że żadną, bo Drina w przeciwieństwie do jej brata była poważną i opiekuńczą smoczycą. Czasami pokazywała, że jest tez osobą bardzo majestatyczną. - Ale mamo ona zaczęła.- powiedział ze śmiechem Fario czochrając siostrę po głowie jedną łapą, a druga przytrzymując. '-Ciesz się, że ja nie mam cię jak czochrać!- '''krzyknęła i w ramach rewanżu, jak tylko wyrwała się z jego uścisku skoczyła mu na plecy. Ignorując pobłażliwe spojrzenie ich opiekunki znowu zaczęli się siłować. Fario kręcił się przez chwilę, chcąc strącić Andrę z grzbietu. Jednak, gdy skończył nie widząc żadnego skutku w tym podejściu, gwałtownie rozpostarł skrzydła, a dziewczyna sturlała się po jednym na ziemię. Nie zdążyła wstać, gdy smok skoczył na nią i poturlali się omal nie wpadając do wody. -'''Skończcie, bo będzie szlaban!'- zakończyła to Drina, a dzieci wstały i posłusznie spojrzały na nią.- '''Lecimy do domu.' ' '-Ale mamo jest wcześnie.- skomentowała Andra wskakując na grzbiet smoczycy.- Poza tym nie jesteśmy już dziećmi. Trafimy sami do jaskini'. '-Dorosłymi też bym was nie nazwała. Nie potraficie usiedzieć spokojnie. A jak nie chcesz spać to porobisz coś innego, ale w jaskini.-''' zakończyła Drina i wzbiła się w powietrze, a Fario chwilę po niej. Po kilku minutach lotu byli na miejscu. Dziewczyna zeskoczyła z grzbietu przybranej matki, gdy ta jeszcze lądowała. Jej brat natomiast był już na ziemi od paru minut. Skoczył w jej stronę, ale szybko się uchyliła. Spojrzała jak podnosi się z ziemi po nieudanej próbie złapania. '-Nigdy mnie nie złapiesz!-' krzyknęła Andra ze śmiechem, a w tej samej chwili ogon smok podciął ją ogonem. '- To nie fair! Maaamoo!!' '-Mówiłam koniec zabaw!-' krzyknęła na to smoczyca i stanęła między rodzeństwem.'- Spać!' '-A ja dalej twierdzę, że wygrałem..'- mruknął Fario, ale szybko uciekł przed zdenerwowanym spojrzeniem Driny i ułożył się w kącie jaskini. Po chwili smacznie spał co rozśmieszyło jego siostrę. Smoczyca ułożyła się przy wejściu, a Andra wtuliła się w nią. Nie była smokiem i trochę ją to zasmucało. Nie miała skrzydeł, nie potrafiła sama się ogrzać w zimne wieczory. Czasami zazdrościła bratu, że nie jest taka jak on. Od zawsze o tym marzyła. By mieć skrzydła i wzbić się w powietrze. Poczuć wiatr i poszybować jak najwyżej się tylko da. Poczuć wolność i brak jakichkolwiek barier. Niestety było to tylko marzenie, a latać mogła tylko z bratem lub mamą. Mimo lotów z nimi czuła się przytwierdzona do ziemi. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się jeszcze w zachodzące słońce. Była ciekawa jak żyje się podobnym do niej. Czy są szczęśliwi mimo tego, że nie mogą latać. Czy tak jak ona umieją rozmawiać po smoczemu i przyjaźnią się ze smokami. Kilka razy, gdy po kryjomu zapuszczała się z Fariem w dalsze tereny wyspy napotykali ich pułapki. Było widoczne, iż są one zastawione na smoki, ale dziewczyna dalej wierzyła, że to przypadek albo nie wszyscy ludzie tacy są. '-Andra?'- usłyszała cichy głos brata i uśmiechnęła się. Zerknęła na Drinę. Śpi jak kamień, pomyślała i po cichu wstała. Fario siedział w swoim kącie jaskini. Andra widziała jego oczy doskonale. Podeszła do niego i zaśmiali się cicho patrząc na ich mamę. Zawsze wierzyła, że gdy zasypia to oni też grzecznie odpoczywają tak jak powinni. -'Ty nie śpisz łobuzie.-' zachichotała czarnowłosa i szturchnęła brata. '-A ty co aniołku? Gadasz przez sen ze mną?- '''zapytał i jej oddał. '-A i owszem.-''' uśmiechnęła się i zamknęła oczy.'- Ja lunatykuję..' ' '-W takim razie śni ci się, że nie śpię.- 'zaśmiał się ponownie i mało nie wywalił. '-Jutro wedle planu?- 'spytała go unosząc brew. '-Oczywiście pierwszy dzień miesiąca. Dzień zakazanych wycieczek.-''' Fario tradycyjnie wyszczerzył kły. Uwielbiał ten dzień. Zawsze na początek każdego miesiąca, gdy Drina tradycyjnie leciała w sobie tylko znanym kierunku razem z Andrą wybierali się w dalsze tereny Smoczego Leża. Najczęściej tam gdzie Drina im zakazała. Łamanie zasad jest dla nich największą możliwą frajdą. '''-Czyli ustalone. Jak mama poleci wybywamy stąd.- '''Fario uśmiechnął się.- A teraz aniołku powinnaś spać'. '-Chyba żartujesz. Nie chce mi się.'- syknęła dziewczyna, ale wróciła na swoje miejsce przy boku Driny. Spojrzała na brata, który po chwili już spał. Znowu. Zachichotała cicho, by nie zbudzić smoczycy i zamknęła oczy. Chciała jak najszybciej zasnąć.. Rozdział 2 "Rybciu.. Rybeńko.." Andra obudziła się wcześnie co bardzo ją ucieszyło. Zawsze była rannym ptaszkiem to fakt. Jednak czasami, gdy na czymś jej zależało potrafiła spać do późnego popołudnia. A Fario jeśli wtedy obudził się przed nią to po złości nie budził. Jej przybranej matki jak zawsze już nie było, a brat dalej smacznie chrapał. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że smoczyca opuszcza jaskinię wcześniej, by Fario za nią nie leciał. Pamiętała, że jak nauczył się latać to zawsze, gdy ona gdzieś leciała to on też bardzo chciał. Nawet jeśli mu zabraniała. Uśmiechnęła się szatańsko i wzięła w dłoń trochę ziemi. Napluła na nią i podeszła cicho do brata. Zawahała się chwilę, ale było to spowodowane zamysłem co narysować dzisiaj. Była to jej stara tradycja. Jeśli budziła się przed nim to zawsze korzystała z okazji, by pobawi się w malarza. Ostrożnie zaczęła rysować linie na jego pysku, a po chwili z zadowoleniem wpatrywała się w błotną imitację rybich łusek. Gdy skończyła ułożyła się tam gdzie wcześniej. W tej samej chwili, gdy zamknęła oczy smok się obudził. Przeciągnął się leniwie i jeszcze nic nie wiedząc podszedł do siostry. Szturchnął dziewczynę w bok, a ta chcąc kontynuować dowcip nie zareagowała tylko dalej udawała, że śpi. '-Andra! Bo mama wróci. Nie śpij już!-''' warknął samiec nieco zirytowany. Dziewczyna ledwo się powstrzymywała, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Jej brat nie zauważył, że zaciska usta. Kontynuował za to szturchanie coraz uporczywiej. Dziewczyna w końcu nie wytrzymała. Wybuchła śmiechem, czym wprawiła swojego brata w osłupienie. '- No co?-' spytał się zdezorientowany. '- Ale masz piękny pysk rybciu!-' odpowiedziała i dalej się śmiejąc.'- Jesteśmy tym czym jemy jak to raz ktoś powiedział! Jesteś rybcią, rybeńko! ' Samiec nocnej furii dotknął łapą pyska, a następnie na nią spojrzał. Otworzył szerzej oczy, gdy zobaczył błoto. Zrobił zdenerwowaną minę, ale po chwili też zaczął się śmiać. Złapał siostrę i wywalili się na ziemię. Śmiali się przez kilka minut, aż w końcu udało im się opanować. '-To co teraz robimy?-' spytała Andra poprawiając włosy.. '- Nie mam pojęcia.- '''powiedział ten i wyszli z jaskini. Dzień zapowiadał się pięknie. Na niebie błąkało się tylko kilka białych chmurek, a słońce przyjemnie przygrzewało. Pogoda przypominała taką jak na początku lata, jednak Andra wiedziała, że minął dopiero pierwszy miesiąc wiosny. Śladów po zimie, czyli śniegu na jej szczęście nie było. Dla niej ta pora roku była najgorsza pod względem ciepła i pomysłów Faria. Frajdą dla niego było wrzucić ją w jakąś dużą zaspę lub ogólnie obrzucić śniegiem. W oddali zobaczyli krążące po niebie dwa zębacze, ale nie zwrócili na nie uwagi. Można powiedzieć, że o tej porze zawsze tam krążyły. Gdy pojawiły się po raz pierwszy Drina obawiała się, że będą ich atakować, ale się myliła. Oba śmiertniki zawsze kręciły się tylko na pewnym obszarze, a atakowały tylko wtedy, gdy na te tereny się wkraczało. Fario już coś o tym wiedział. Raz już chciał te smoki poznać. W wyniku tego pewnego dnia wrócił do jaskini trochę podrapany nie wspominając jaki ochrzan dostał od matki. '-Chyba mam pomysł.-''' odezwał się nagle, a Andra oderwała wzrok od zębaczy i kątem oka zerknęła na niego. Choć stała kilka kroków od niego słyszała odgłosy jakie wydawał jego żołądek. '-Śniadanie powiadasz..-' mruknęła, a smok spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. '-Skąd wiesz? ' -Twój brzuch nadaje na głośnych falach. Nie zdziwię się jeśli te zębacze także to słyszały.- oznajmiła spokojnie wskazując ,sąsiadów’. '-Ale pójdziemy nad jezioro na śniadanie?-' spytał błagalnie, a Andra przewróciła oczami. '-Jasne..'- wskoczyła na jego grzbiet.'- Ale ty dzisiaj łowisz. ' '-Ech. Spoko.-' Fario nie przedłużając wzbił się w powietrze i od razu skierował się do jeziora, do którego dzień wcześniej wrzucił czarnowłosą. Nie było bardzo daleko od jaskini, więc po kilku minutach wylądowali już u celu. Dziewczyna od razu usiadła na brzegu i spojrzała na brata. Ten czując jej wzrok westchnął cicho i wskoczył do jeziora na tak zwanego płaskiego. '-W ten sposób nic nie złowisz.-' skomentowała, gdy na chwilę się wynurzył.'- Co najwyżej wystraszysz.' '-A może złowię dwie góra trzy rybki. Przynajmniej ja sobie podjem.- '''wyszczerzył kły i rozejrzał się. '-Wiesz jak tak myślę to rybki od ciebie nie uciekną rybeńko.-''' zaśmiała się podkreślając ostatnie słowo przypominając mu o porannym ,makijażu’. '-A udław się ością.- '''warknął i rzucił w jej stronę dorsza. '-Widzisz rybeńko jednak twoje znajome nie uciekają.-''' kontynuowała nabijanie się z brata i wzięła rybę w rękę'.- Hej kuzynie jestem dorsz. Ładnie dziś wyglądasz rybciu.-' zmieniła nieco głos udając, że to przyszłe śniadanie rozmawia z jej bratem. '-Pamiętasz, że mama zakazała się bawić jedzeniem?'- spytał ją wyrzucając na brzeg jeszcze kilka ryb.'- Mam ją zawołać?' '-Po pierwsze nie usłyszy. Po drugie chcesz stracić możliwość na zakazaną wycieczkę? Jak ją zawołasz raz to nie będzie się od nas za bardzo oddalać.' '-Czemu ty tak łatwo znajdujesz argumenty. Dla mnie cudem jest wymyślenie jednego.-' smok wyszedł na brzeg i po złości otrzepał się z wody obok Andry. '-Bywa.-' syknęła i odsunęła się od niego.'- Możesz mi jedną podgotować?' '-Yhym.-' mruknął i zionął ogniem na wybraną przez nią rybę.'-Nie widzę sensu w gotowaniu ryb. Surowe są lepsze.' '-Może dla ciebie..-' oznajmiła spokojnie i nadziała swoje śniadanie na znaleziony patyk. Po kilkunastu minutach po jej rybie zostały ości, a po śniadaniu Faria nie zostało nic. Rozciągnęła się leniwie i rozejrzała po okolicy. '-Gotowy na przygodę?- '''spytała go po chwili. '-Zawsze i wszędzie.'- wyszczerzył kły i pozwolił, by dziewczyna wskoczyła na jego grzbiet. Nie czekając długo wzbili się w powietrze i polecieli w kierunku przeciwnym niż położenie jaskini. '''OD AUTORKI: Wiem wrzucam wcześniej, ale mam powód. Jutro z samego rana wyjeżdżam i choć biorę laptopa obecność internetu nie jest pewna. Więc poniedziałkowy rozdział wrzucam teraz. W piątek i jeszcze kolejny poniedziałek też mnie nie będzie, ale jeśli net jednak będzie to będę po kolei dalej wrzucać. Jeśli nie, jak tylko wrócę do domu wrzucę wam zaległe rozdziały. To do zobaczenia ;)' Rozdział 3 "Nic nie będzie jak dawniej..." Lecieli kilka minut, aż minęli linię terenów, na które Drina pozwalała im się jeszcze zapuszczać. Dalsze dla nich miały status lekko znanych i ciekawych. Gdyby jednak ta dwójka należała do grona grzecznych dzieci miejsca te byłyby w ich pamięci wyryte jako zakazane i niebezpieczne. Oni jednak na miano super grzecznych nie zasługiwali nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. Słowo niebezpieczeństwo nie istniało w ich słowniku. Wylądowali na skraju niedużego lasu, czyli dość nietypowego zjawiska w Smoczym Leżu. Andra zeskoczyła z grzbietu brata i spojrzała na drzewa. W lesie było spokojnie, ale przeczuwała, że mając brata za towarzysza szybko ten spokój wyeliminuje. '-No chodź.- '''powiedział Fario i wskoczył z wielką radością między drzewa. '-Już idę!- odpowiedziała i dogoniła go. Radosnym krokiem zapuszczali się w głąb lasu. Raz mało ważne w jaki sposób podsłuchali, że czasami można spotkać tu ludzi. Bardzo chcieli ich spotkać i możnaby rzec, że Fario zdecydowanie bardziej. Andry mimo tego, że sama była człowiekiem do tego nie ciągnęło. W każdym razie kilka razy byli w lesie, ale nigdy ich nie namierzyli. Ale Fario dalej uparcie wierzył, że kiedyś mu się uda. Wędrowali przez las, ale na razie nie zapowiadało się na nic ciekawszego. Panowała cisza nawet ptaki nie grały swoich codziennych koncertów. Andra była tym nieco zaniepokojona, bo w tym lesie rzadko kiedy było cicho. Tylko Fario zdawał się tego nie dostrzegać. Czarnowłosa przymknęła na chwilę oczy chcąc odepchnąć od siebie negatywne myśli. W przeciwieństwie do brata nie zawsze potrafiła się wyluzować i cieszyć w każdej chwili, bo czasem się po prostu nie dało. Zawsze miała wrażenie, że on jako smok odczuwa więcej. Węch, słuch owszem. Ale niebezpieczeństwo to ona wyczuwała pierwsza. '-Fario..-' mruknęła cicho dalej nie ufając wszech obecnej ciszy.- Tu jest za spokojnie.. ' Nie odpowiedział tylko dalej cicho szedł. Dziewczynę zdziwiło jego zachowanie. Normalnie wyśmiałby to i rzucił jakiś głupi komentarz, ale teraz był za spokojny. Szturchnęła go w bok, ale dalej nie zareagował. '-Fario!- warknęła i szturchnęła go ponownie, ale mocniej.. Smok nie odpowiedział tylko na chwilę przystanął uważnie węsząc. Andra na chwilę przestała go szturchać wpatrując się w niego uważnie. '- Co jest?-' spytała cicho czarnowłosa, gdy źrenice jej brata zwęziły się. Ten jej nie odpowiedział. Cicho się skradając ruszyli przed siebie. Dziewczyna była pewna, że jej brat wyczuł teraz niebezpieczeństwo i cieszyło ją, że miała chociaż rację. Była też pewna, że na serio coś wisiało w powietrzu. Nagle na ziemi coś błysnęło. Fario najwyraźniej tego nie zauważył, bo dalej kroczył przed siebie. Dziewczyna przystanęła, dalej próbując go oprzytomnić i zatrzymać. '-Fario.. Fario..-' szeptała dziewczyna do smoka, ale ten nie słyszał. Szybko podbiegła do niego, bo została w tyle i spróbowała go zatrzymać. '-Co jest!?- '''spytał w końcu i się zatrzymał. '-Nie zauważyłeś?- 'spytała go, a on potrząsnął przecząco łbem. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z politowaniem i powoli podeszła do błyszczącej rzeczy dokładnie przykrytej ziemią. Fario przyglądał sie z ciekawością temu co czarnowłosa robi. Najwyraźniej dalej nie dostrzegał zagrożenia. Już miała dotknąć tajemniczego przedmiotu, gdy coś pociągnęło ją gwałtownie do góry. Krzyknęła zaskoczona. Wpadła w pułapkę. Zaczęła się panicznie szamotać w sieci, a Fario próbował coś zaradzić. Na jego sposób oczywiście. Chaotyczny. '-Poczekaj lecę po mamę.-''' oznajmił nie ogarniając co się właśnie stało i po chwili go już nie było. Andra uspokoiła się i patrzyła na krzaki, w których smok przed chwilą znikną. Było jej nie wygodnie w sieci, ale wiercąc się pogarszała sytuację. Przymknęła oddech starając się zachować spokój. Musiała tylko chwilę poczekać. A co jeśli Fario nie znajdzie Driny tak szybko? Po kilkunastu minutach od zniknięcia smoka, w okolicy rozległy się hałasy. Dziewczyna drgnęła i odwróciła się w kierunku, z którego dochodził dźwięk. Wytężyła wzrok, ale przez wszechobecne gałęzie nie mogła nic dostrzec. '-Na zad gronkla mogliśmy sobie dziś odpuścić tę wycieczkę.- '''syknęła, gdy hałas się powtórzył. Przymrużyła oczy wpatrując się w gęste krzaki, a szelesty teraz nie były już przerywane. Postać kimkolwiek była nie ukrywała się. Andra szczerze miała nadzieję, że to tylko Fario z Driną. Do szelestu doszły rozmowy, jednak oba głosy były męskie. No dobra jeden męski, a drugi raczej po części dziecinny, a po drugiej części dojrzały. Andra wzdrygnęła się nerwowo. Nagle z krzaków wyszedł chłopak. Spojrzał na nią z ciekawością, a ona przyjrzała się jemu. Na pierwszy rzut oka stwierdziła, że był mniej więcej w jej wieku. Miał krótko ścięte blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Był szczupły i średniego wzrostu. Do najsilniejszych z pewnością nie należał. Zdaniem Andry Fario rozłożyłby go za pierwszym razem, gdyby się spotkali. Ogólnie wyglądał na chucherko, a może i nawet ciapę. -Tato wiesz ta dziewczyna co złapała się w twoją sieć nie przypomina smoka!- krzyknął nagle. -Jak to dziewczyna?- usłyszała czyjś głos i z krzaków wyłonił się wysoki i barczysty mężczyzna. Jeśli on był ojcem chłopaka to upodabniał ich tylko wygląd.-Skąd się tu wzięłaś? '-Kim jesteście?- 'spytała nieufnie, a oni spojrzeli na nią zaszokowani. -Czy ona właśnie warknęła?- spytał chłopak . -Cicho Ilia.-powiedział mężczyzna i podszedł do niej. -Czy ty w ogóle umiesz mówić? -spytał ją, ale ona nie odpowiedziała. '-Umiem.-'warknęła, a mężczyzna ponownie zlustrował ją zaszokowanym spojrzeniem. Dziewczyna sama była zdziwiona tym, że jej nie rozumieją, a ona ich tak. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do nieznajomych nie patrzyła na nich jak na dziwoląga. Gdyby mogła to, bym im wszystko wyjaśniła, ale nie miała jak. Myśl mimo to miała tylko jedną. Nie rozumieli to nie niech ją wypuszczą i dadzą spokój. Po chwili stwierdziła jednak, że im się na to nie zbiera. Cisza trwała dalej, a przybysze zerkali to na siebie to na nią. Nagle niedaleko rozległ się ryk nocnej furii, na który cała trójka drgnęła. Andra rozpoznała swoją matkę i uśmiechnęła się. Zaraz nadejdzie pomoc, pomyślała. Wikingowie również rozejrzeli się niespokojnie. Podczas, gdy ją ten fakt ucieszył oni nie wydawali się być zadowoleni. -Zabieramy ją do wioski. Nie może tu zostać, niezależnie od tego co tu robi.- powiedział mężczyzna i spomiędzy gałęzi wyciągnął jakiś sznurek i szybko przeciął. W tej samej chwili sieć razem z Andrą opadła na ziemię. Dziewczyna postanowiła szybko wykorzystać tę sytuację. Szybko wyplątała się ze sznurów i odpychając od siebie chłopaka, który najwyraźniej chciał jej pomóc biegiem ruszyła w stronę krzaków. Nie zdążyła jednak w nich zniknąć, gdy ktoś złapał ją za ramię. Przeklęła w myślach swojego pecha. -Gdzie się wybierasz?- spytał znów mężczyzna podczas, gdy jego syn podniósł się z ziemi. '- Zostawcie mnie!-''' warknęła, ale oni jej znowu nie rozumieli. -Chyba nie chce iść po dobroci.- skomentował Ilia otrzepując sobie ubranie z ziemi. -A tam..- zakończył ojciec chłopaka i zarzucił ją sobie niczym lalkę przez ramię. Zaczęli przedzierać się przez krzaki zmierzając do tylko im znanego celu. Andra dalej próbowała się wyswobodzić i cały czas uderzała trzymającego ją wikinga pięściami w plecy. Krzyki sobie odpuściła, bo wiedziała, że i tak jej nie zrozumieją. Próby wyrwania się też jednak nic nie dały. W końcu się poddała. Po części nie wiedziała kim oni są. Najprawdopodobniej ludźmi. Ale ona też była człowiekiem, a jej nie rozumieli. Westchnęła cicho. Po chwili ciszy przerywanej tylko ciężkimi krokami starszego wikinga ponownie usłyszała ryk tylko tym razem bliżej. Na jej wargach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Byli coraz bliżej. -Musimy się pospieszyć.- powiedział mężczyzna odwracając się na chwilę, by zerknąć czy nie widać twórcy hałasu. Nim Andra się spostrzegła była w jakiejś łodzi. Wikingowie szybko odbili od brzegu, a ona skuliła się w wybranym sobie między jakimiś beczkami miejscu. Uniosła głowę w nadzieji, że zobaczy nadciągającą pomoc. Tym razem los postanowił jakoś ją uradować, bo w oddali zobaczyła sylwetki brata i matki majaczące się na tle nieba. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy zobaczyła przerażoną minę chłopaka i niepewną jego ojca, gdy oni też dostrzegli smoki. -Nocne furie..- syknął starszy i chwycił za leżący gdzieś na pokładzie łuk. Uśmiech czarnowłosej szybko zniknął na widok strzał. Zerwała się z pozycji siedzącej i zerkała to na zbliżające się smoki to na wikinga. Miała nadzieję, że nie będzie chciał nic zrobić jej rodzinie. Jednak, gdy ten naciągnął cięciwę szykując się do strzału zbladła. Celował prosto w Drinę, a ona nie mogła na to pozwolić. Czego on chciał od jej rodziny?! Co oni mu zrobili, że chce ich zabić! '-Nie!-' krzyknęła i skoczyła na wikinga, gdy puszczał cięciwę łuku. W wyniku jej skoku jego strzała zmieniła nieco kierunek. W oczach dziewczyny zaszkliły się łzy, gdy usłyszała ryk. Podniosła wzrok podczas, gdy mężczyzna podnosił się z ziemi. Fario pomagał Drinie utrzymać się w powietrzu, jednak powrócili na wyspę. Drina wylądowała na plaży, a Fario dalej unosił się w powietrzu tuż obok. -Coś ty zrobiła dziewucho!- krzyknął wiking, a ona spojrzała na niego wściekle.- To smoki! Chciały nas zabić! '''-To moja rodzina! Chcieli mnie bronić!- '''krzyknęła głośniej mimo tego, że jej nie rozumiał. Słyszała dalej krzyki Fario, ale byli już za daleko, żeby mogła im cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. Osunęła się na deski i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Jej porywacz dał sobie spokój i poszedł coś zrobić nakazując Ilii jej pilnować. Teraz jednak nie zamierzała uciekać. Nie miała dokąd. Czemu ci dwaj ją zabrali? Gdyby ją rozumieli już dawno zrobiłaby im o to awanturę. Zabrali ją ze Smoczego Leża, jakby to było zło największe. Przecież to był jej dom. Tylko i wyłącznie dom, gdzie miała rodzinę. Oni mogli tego miejsca nie tolerować, ale każdy ma swoje zdanie. Miała też nadzieję, że Drinie nie stało się nic poważnego i że tylko jej się zdawało, że słyszała ten bolesny ryk. Gdyby jej mamie stało się coś poważniejszego nigdy, by sobie tego nie wybaczyła. Mogła być posłuszną córką. Mogła nie iść do tego lasu. A gdyby Fario chciał tam iść powinna odciągnąć go od tego pomysłu. Ale tego nie zrobiła.. Nie należała w końcu do grzecznych. Gdyby tylko mogła cofnąć czas.. Ale nie mogła.. Zerknęła tęsknie na Smocze Leże. Jej dom oddalał się coraz bardziej i miała wrażenie, że nigdy już do niego nie wróci. Wiedziała, że nic nie będzie jak dawniej... Rozdział 4 "Nowe Miejsce" ''Od Autorki: No siemacie. Dedykuję ten rozdział Melci mojej za wspieranie i pomysłów dawanie :D no i Szczerbusiowi mojemu za czytanie i błędów poprawianie. Kocham was obie <3 (yep są macz rymy w dedyku xD)'' ''No i to tyle :3 Zapraszam do czytania. '' Andra nieufnie spoglądała na wikingów. Ich zachowanie było jej zdaniem w tym momencie karygodne. Zabrali ją z jej rodzinnej wyspy wbrew jej woli. Chcieli zabić matkę i brata. A teraz jakby gdyby nic rozmawiali i chyba zapomnieli o jej obecności. Zganiłaby ich w stylu surowej Driny, ale i tak by jej nie zrozumieli. Znów powróciło do niej marzenie, aby być smokiem. Gdyby chociaż miała teraz skrzydła. Mogłaby zignorować obydwu porywaczy i odlecieć do Smoczego Leża. No, ale mogła też o tym zapomnieć, bo nie była smokiem. Nie fart tego świata. Nie mogła wybrać kim chce być. Czas powoli mijał. Andra nie skupiała uwagi na widokach, czyli wszechobecnej wodzie tylko na obmyślaniu planu ucieczki. Dekoncentrował ją fakt, że młodszy wiking, gdy tylko mógł ją obserwował. Gdy jego najpewniej ojciec go wołał na chwilę potrafił się odwrócić. Ale potem zawsze wracał i znów na nią patrzył. '''-Odczep się.-warknęła na niego w końcu poirytowana, ale on nie odpowiedział tylko w jego spojrzeniu pojawiło się zdziwienie. Dziewczyna podniosła się z desek, gdy usłyszała jak wikingowie zaczęli mówić o jakimś Berk. Rozejrzała się uważnie i drgnęła, gdy pośród wód oceanu zobaczyła wyspę. Na chwilę coś w niej się podszepnęło i dodało nadziei, że może będą tam smoki, które pomogą jej wrócić do Leża. Jednak, gdy łódź zbliżyła się do owego Berk ze smutkiem stwierdziła, że oprócz ludzi i ich dziwnych domów, żadnego smoka tam nie ma. Łódź w ciągu kolejnych minut dobiła do brzegu gdzie natychmiast zostali powitani przez kolejnego wikinga. Ten był równie barczysty i wysoki co starszy z porywaczy, ale całkowicie inaczej wyglądał. Choć ubrania posiadał podobne, jego włosy były brązowe. Miał zakrzywiony nos i delikatnie skośne oczy, przez co zdaniem Andry wyglądał nieco zabawnie. -Witaj Squin! Złowiliście coś?- spytał brąz włosy. -Witaj Albercie! Nie udało się tym razem. Dobiliśmy nawet do Smoczego Leża i się tam pokręciliśmy, ale spotkaliśmy tylko tę tu panienkę.- odpowiedział spytany, złapał Andrę za ramię i popchnął, by wyskoczyła na brzeg. -Aż tam? I tam ją znaleźliście? Co ona tam robiła?- Albert zdziwił się i zlustrował czarnowłosą uważnie, gdy ta wyskakiwała ze statku.. -Sam ją spytaj. O ile ci odpowie i o ile umiesz w jej języku.- Squin wzruszył ramionami. -No chyba żartujesz. Na tym archipelagu wszyscy mówią w jednym języku. -Tata mówi prawdę. Nawet imienia po naszemu nie powiedziała. Tylko.. Warczała.- skomentował Ilia. -Jak robicie sobie ze mnie żarty to nie wiem co wam zrobię.- zwrócił wzrok na Ilię i Squina to na Andrę po czym zwrócił się tylko do niej. - Witamy na Berk. Jak się nazywasz? I skąd jesteś. '-Ze Smoczego Leża wścibski człowieku. Zostawcie mnie w spokoju!-' odsunęła się od nich i założyła ręce na piersi. -Na brodę Thora. Macie rację. Warczy jak jakieś smoczy pomiot.- Albert podrapał się po brodzie analizując. '-Sam jesteś ludzkim pomiotem!-' krzyknęła agresywnie i już, by na niego skoczyła, gdyby nie Squin. -Nooo.. I równie agresywne.- zaśmiał się brąz włosy nerwowo i odsunął na bezpieczną odległość.-W każdym razie trzeba ją nauczyć mówić po naszemu. Powie nam wtedy co robiła w Smoczym Leżu. W głowie Andry przy dwóch ostatnich słowach automatycznie zabłysła lampka o nazwie „dom” i automatycznie uspokoiła się i zlustrowała ponownie rozmawiających. Ci drgnęli widząc, że dotychczas niespokojna dziewczyna nagle stała się dziwnie cicha . -My jej nie rozumiemy, ale ona nas chyba tak.-stwierdził Squin. Po tych słowach zaległa cisza. Squin wziął z łodzi pozostałości prowiantu jego i Ilii, Albert ruszył w stronę chat, a sam Ilia z ciekawością wpatrywał się w Andrę. '-Co się gapisz?'- warknęła Andra w końcu, gdyż spojrzenie niebieskookiego ją irytowało.-'Dziewczyny nie widziałeś?! ' -Spokojnie. Nie wiem co mówisz, ale nie mam złych zamiarów.- Ilia zamachał rękoma w panice, jakby dziewczyna powiedziała co najmniej „spadaj, bo cię zabiję”. -Ilia idziemy. Ty też.- Squin pchnął czarnowłosą w stronę chat. Andra została zmuszona do pójścia przodem. Mimo niechęci do tego wyprostowała się dumnie, by pokazać innym, że nie jest słaba. Mijani ludzie przyglądali się jej z ciekawością. Dalej utrzymując maskę składającą się z dumy i powagi maszerowała spokojnie ignorując ich jak Faria, gdy była na niego obrażona. W myślach obmyślała jak uciec. Technika biegnij jak najszybciej odpadała. Byli tu sami ludzie, więc by ją złapali. Nie widziała żadnych smoków, więc nie miałaby jak uciec. Pozostało czekać na jakąś dobrą okazję. Zmrużyła oczy. Wszyscy schodzili jej, a przez to i Squinowi i Ilii z drogi, więc nie miała na kogo uważać. Jednak po kilku minutach takiego marszu zderzyła się z kimś. Uniosła wzrok i spotkała się z wrednym spojrzeniem jakiegoś chłopaka. Instynkt podszepnął jej o nim dwa słowa. Gbur i ważniak. -Uważaj jak łazisz!- wrzasnął Gbur, ale Andra przewróciła tylko oczami. '-To ty patrz pod nogi.-'''mruknęła. -Co mówisz dziewczynko?!- wrzasnął jej prosto do ucha.-Mów głośniej! -czarnowłosa utrzymała nerwy w ryzach, ale na dowód pogardy napluła mu pod nogi. -Ty.. Mała…- chłopak zacisnął dłoni w pięści i skoczył w jej stronę. Andra z łatwością go wyminęła. Choć był barczysty i wyglądał na silnego jej szczupła oraz gibka sylwetka pozwoliła jej być szybszą. Wokół nich oprócz próbujących ich rozdzielić Squina i Ilii zbierał się pokaźny tłum. Nie chodziło im jednak o pomoc w oddzieleniu bijących się. Wszyscy kibicowali brązwłosemu gburowi, który dalej próbował ją złapać i zapewne pobić. Dla samej Andry była to lepsza zabawa w berka niż z jej bratem. Taka różnica, że Fario mimo jej drobnej postury potrafił ją złapać. Jednak po paru minutach zaczęło jej się o ganianie nudzić. Słyszała tylko krzyki zgromadzonych i szybki oddech zmęczonego ważniaka. W pewnej chwili dostrzegła szansę zakończenia tej ganianiny. Gdy chłopak potknął się o kamień i upadł na ziemię, szybko skoczyła za niego i podciągnęła jego głowę do góry. W wolnej ręce natychmiast pojawił się mały sztylecik trzymany na sytuacje podobne do tych, bo do niczego innego się nie nadawał. Zbliżyła małe ostrze do jego szyi. '-Tknij mnie choćby, a nie pożyjesz długo.-''' warknęła wystraszonemu teraz chłopakowi prosto do ucha, ale dalej nie odsuwając sztyletu. Wśród tłumu nastała cisza. Nikt nie wiedział przez chwilę co zrobić, aż jedna z kobiet nie wydała z siebie przerażającego krzyku. Andra w tym czasie zdążyła puścić gbura i odsunąć się od niego spokojnie, gdy kilku wikingów skoczyło ku niej i unieruchomiło ręce. Natychmiast zabrali jej sztylecik. Próbując się wyrwać zerknęła na swojego przeciwnika, który stał na trzęsących się nogach podtrzymywany przez jedną z kobiet, zapewne matkę, bo głaskała go uspokajająco po głowie. '-Puśćcie mnie! Nie zabiłam go! Chyba żyje co nie!- '''Andra wierzgała jak tylko mogła.-'''Sam zaczął!' W pewnej chwili udało jej się wyrwać. Szybko wyskoczyła z pomiędzy otaczających ją wikingów i skoczyła pomiędzy pozostałych bardziej skołowanych. Nie zrobiła jednak kilku kroków, gdy zderzyła się z kolejną osobą. Uniosła wzrok i natychmiast napotkała surowe spojrzenie kolejnego, a jakżeby inaczej, rosłego mężczyzny. Był on rudowłosy i lustrował ją przez chwilę zielonymi oczami, aż w końcu złapał ją za ramię. Dotychczas Andra nie zauważyła, że gdy się pojawił zaległa cisza. '-Puszczaj mnie! Dajcie mi wrócić do domu!-' krzyczała najgłośniej jak mogła czym ponownie przyciągnęła zdziwione spojrzenia. -Co to ma być!?- krzyknął nagle wściekle trzymający ją mężczyzna.-Kim ona jest?! -Nie mamy pojęcia wodzu.- odezwał się Squin i wyszedł z tłumu.- Ja i Ilia znaleźliśmy ją w Smoczym Leżu. Nie mówi po naszemu… -Chciała zabić Swadra!- przerwała nagle kobieta, która wcześniej uspokajała, byłego przeciwnika Andry. '-Sam się prosił..-' warknęła czarnowłosa próbując wydostać się z uścisku wodza.. -Mówi po smoczemu!- krzyknął ktoś jeszcze w tłumie. -Spokój!- krzyknął wódz, a Andrę uniósł do góry za bluzkę. Przyjrzał jej się uważnie ignorując jej próby wyrwania się z jego uścisku. Jednak po minucie opuścił ją i już, by puścił, gdyby nie zauważył wisiorka na jej szyi. Nim zareagowała pociągnął za widoczny sznurek i w jego dłoni znalazł się mały wisiorek z Nocną Furią. Andra jednak nie dała mu się przyjrzeć, bo wyrwała przedmiot z jego dłoni i z powrotem zawiesiła na szyi. Z tego co powiedziała jej swojego czasu Drina, dziewczyna wnioskowała tylko, że to jedyna pamiątka po jej prawdziwej matce. Czarnowłosa wiedziała tylko, że gdy smoczyca ją znalazła miała już wisiorek na szyi. Był on dla niej z tego powodu największym skarbem. -Wsadźcie ją do lochu i nauczcie mówić po naszemu! Może wtedy się czegoś od niej dowiemy!- rozkazał wódz po chwili zamyślenia po czym odwrócił się i ruszył do jednej z chat. Dwóch wikingów ponownie ją złapało. Próbując się wyrwać obserwowała jak prowadzą ją do małego budynku na skraju wioski, a następnie wpychają do jeszcze mniejszego pomieszczenia. Gdy zamknęli za nią drzwi z całej siły wpadła na nie, ale nic to nie dało. '-Wypuśćcie mnie!-' krzyknęła, ale nikt jej nie słuchał. Wróciła się do kąta po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia i tam usiadła. Przez małe okienko, czyli jedyny dostęp światła tylko z tego miejsca widziała błękitne niebo. Miała nadzieję, że Drina i Fario mają się dobrze. Objęła kolana rękami i skuliła się jak tylko mogła. Musiała stąd uciec, ale nie miała jak. Jeśli ktoś miał tu jeszcze przyjść to na pewno nie da jej w żaden sposób się wyminąć. Westchnęła cicho. '-Muszę stąd wyjść.-'''mruknęła sama do siebie pstryknęła w leżący obok niej kamyczek. Zaległa cisza, której nawet ptaki z pobliskiego lasu nie śmiały przerwać. Jednak po chwili czyjeś kroki ten bez dźwięk przerwały. Czarnowłosa odwróciła głowę w stronę wejścia i za kratami zobaczyła Ilię. Chłopak trzymał w dłoniach opasłą księgę. '-Znowu przyszedłeś się gapić?-''' warknęła i znów wbiła wzrok w ziemię. -Nie wiem co mówisz, ale na pewno nie jest to miłe.-stwierdził spokojnie blond włosy i spojrzał na księgę, którą przyniósł.-Pewnie chcesz stąd wyjść co nie? Andra zwróciła na niego wzrok z ciekawością. Dokładnie wiedział czego ona chce w tym momencie. Wiedząc, że nie zrozumie co chce mu odpowiedzieć pokiwała tylko głową. -Więc.. Nie wiem czy sobie tego życzysz czy nie, ale.. Chcę ci pomóc. Tylko.. Ty także musisz współpracować..- usiadł przy wejściu i otworzył książkę na przypadkowej stronie. Czarnowłosa patrzyła na niego przez chwilę. Jednak po krótkim zastanowieniu zerwała się z ziemi i usiadła przy samych drzwiach naprzeciw Ilii. Zerknęła na karty książki, na których były ilustracje smoków i różne symbole. '-Zaczynajmy.-'''powiedziała spojrzawszy chłopakowi w oczy. Rozdział 5 "Dlaczego?" Pierwszy dzień Andry na Berk nie należał do najlepszych. Zdecydowanie był najgorszym. Jedynym odsunięciem od pasma nieszczęść w następnych dniach stała się próba nauczenia jej przez Ilię mówienia po wikingowemu- jak sama zdążyła to już nazwać. Chłopak wykorzystywał do tego różne księgi i własną wiedzę. Jednego dnia przynosił Smoczy Podręcznik, a następnego jeszcze inne, nudniejsze tomiszcza. Często też opowiadał jej historię Berk, przynajmniej tę, którą sam jeszcze znał z większymi szczegółami. Andrę w tym wszystkim najbardziej ciekawiła sprawa stosunków smoczo-ludzkich. Beznadziejne były jak jej sytuacja. Gdy wraz z upływem dni coraz lepiej posługiwała się językiem ludzkim i udawało jej się zapanować nad tym, by nie wrócić do smoczego, ta sprawa coraz bardziej ją nurtowała, nie raz odsuwając od nauki. -Dlaczego?- spytała w końcu Ilię w około 9 dniu nauki.-Dlaczego nienawidzicie smoków? -Co?- chłopak oderwał się od książki, którą trzymał. Czarnowłosa nie zadała pytania ponownie tylko uporczywie wpatrywała się w blondyna. W jej spojrzeniu z upływem czasu pojawiało się poirytowanie na co Ilia drgnął. Już kilkanaście razy zdążył ją zdenerwować w ciągu ostatnich dni. A za to, że był cały mógł podziękować kratom. Zachowanie Andry i jej umiejętności fascynowały go, ale momentami mógł też stwierdzić, że przerażały. W czasie nauki próbował od niej wyciągnąć co nieco, o tym skąd się wzięła w Smoczym Leżu, ale mu to nie szło. Ale z takim postępem w ich relacjach wątpił, że mu się uda. -Możesz powtórzyć pytanie?- powiedział, by nie przedłużać ciszy. -Dlaczego?- Andra wyraźnie podkreśliła to słowo.-Nienawidzicie smoków? -…-Ilia nie wiedział co powiedzieć.-Wiesz.. W sumie sam się nad tym nie zastanawiałem i wątpię czy ktokolwiek też. -No to skoro nie wiecie to czemu je zabijacie?- Andra dalej brnęła przez temat ostrożnie dobierając słowa, by nie zrobić pomyłki. -Uh.. Nie wiem. Od najmłodszych lat starsi wpajali nam, że smoki atakują nas od początków Berk. My się tylko bronimy. -Czemu nie próbujecie dojść czemu was atakują? -Na Thora..- Ilia podrapał się po głowie szukając odpowiedzi.-Na ten moment nie mamy jak. Smoki to smoki. Są złe i zabijają naszych. Zabijają takich jak ty czy ja. My się tylko bronimy, by móc normalnie żyć. I trzymamy się od nich z daleka. -Wasza logika jest bez sensu!- Andra zerwała się z ziemi.-Nie wszystkie smoki są złe! Moja rodzina dbała o mnie! '''Nie byli dla mnie' zagrożeniem, ale momentami stanowili jedyną podporę czy tarczę! -Spokojnie, bo ci się języki mieszają.- Ilia spróbował ją uspokoić, ale takiego gniewu od bójki ze Swadrem u niej nie widział.- Wyjaśnijmy sobie coś. Ty opowiedz mi jakim cudem smoki są dla ciebie rodziną, a ja spróbuję wyjaśnić czemu my, wikingowie tak na nie reagujemy. Czarnowłosa uspokoiła się nieco i ponownie usiadła na ziemi. Wzięła przyniesiony przez Ilię węgielek i jedną z kartek. Nabazgrała na szybko dwie podobizny Nocnych Furii. Celowo odznaczyła je wielkością i innymi szczegółami dzięki, którym sama odróżniała Drinę i Faria. Uśmiechnęła się patrząc na improwizowany portret, po czym pokazała go Ilii. -Jak dla ciebie twój ojciec tak dla mnie oni są rodziną.- westchnęła.- Drina odkąd mnie znalazła, starała się mnie wychować jak najlepiej mimo tego, że byłam inna. A Fario. Po prostu jest dla mnie bratem. Dokuczliwym, ale potrafiącym też pomóc. Zanim ty i Squin mnie znaleźliście byłam z Fariem na wycieczce. Potem wpadłam w waszą…- urwała i machnęła ręką co natychmiast pokazało, że zapomniała słowa.-'Pułapkę.' -Pewnie chodzi ci o pułapkę.-stwierdził Ilia, a Andra potwierdziła to skinieniem głowy. -Właśnie. Pułapkę. Gdy Fario poleciał po mamę zjawiłeś się ty. Potem twój ojciec. Zabraliście mnie, a następnie Squin chciał zabić Drinę. Jak dla ciebie moje zachowanie co do nich, tak ja byłam zaszokowana i wystraszona waszą reakcją na nich. Dla was to bestie. Dla mnie rodzina.- schyliła głowę i wbiła wzrok w kartkę z furiami. Ilia nie odpowiadał. Analizował słowa czarnowłosej jedno po drugim. Po części jej się nie dziwił. Gdyby ktoś chciał zabić jego rodzinę zapewne zareagowałby podobnie. Jednak w drugiej połowie dalej jej nie rozumiał. Przyjaźń ze smokami dalej wydawała mu się.. Po prostu nie możliwa. Te bestie od zawsze zabijały ludzi. Ponoć tak było odkąd pojawili się na wyspie. -Powiedziałam swoje.- podskoczył, gdy usłyszał jej dziwnie spokojny głos po tej długiej ciszy.-Teraz twoja kolej. Czemu w tak dziwny sposób reagujecie na smoki? -Uh..- Ilia jęknął.- No wiesz… Reagujemy jak ty, gdy mój tata celował w… Drinę. Bronimy siebie i nasze rodziny. Smoki nie nachodzą nas codziennie, ale na tyle często, by uprzykrzać życie... -Ale dalej nie powiedziałeś czemu nie dochodzicie do tego czemu do was przylatują. -No nie próbujemy dojść. Jak teraz o tym myślę to mam wrażenie, że to dlatego… Że gdybyśmy zaczęli próbować do tego dojść.. Gdybyśmy próbowali to tracilibyśmy też czas, który poświęcamy na między innymi odbudowanie zniszczonych domów czy odzyskanie pożartych przez smoki zapasów żywności… -To jest bez sensu. Przecież możecie podzielić się na grupy. Jedna będzie odbudowywać, druga może dbać o żywność, a trzecia dochodzić czemu was nachodzą.. Może byście się z nimi jakoś dogadali..- Andra przekrzywiła głowę, co wyraźnie oświadczało, że dalej nie widzi logiki w postępowaniu wikingów. -To nie jest takie proste!- Ilia przerwał jej gwałtownie podnosząc głos i wstając z miejsca.-Zrozum! Myślisz, że ja nie chciałbym tego zmienić. Że nie ciekawi mnie dlaczego tak jest! Smoki przez moich!.. Przez naszych postrzegane są za bestie, które zrobią wszystko, by cię zabić! Może ty widzisz je inaczej! Ty nie wiem jakim cudem przeżyłaś wśród nich! Wychowałaś się! My?! Kiedy byłem mniejszy zawsze, gdy atakowały mama pilnowała, bym nie wychodził z domu! Pewnego dnia jej nie posłuchałem.. Wyszedłem z domu, gdy inni odpierali ich atak. Wtedy jeden ze smoków mnie zaatakował. Nie przeżyłbym, gdyby nie moja mama… Ochroniła mnie, ale oddała za to własne życie! To smok ją zabił! Ten zapewne twoim zdaniem niegroźny koszmar ponocnik! Choć dalej sam nie zabijam smoków.. Dalej widzę w nich bestie. Gotowe zabić w każdej chwili. Tylko czekające, aż odwrócisz wzrok i staniesz się bezbronny..- schylił głowę, gdy wypowiedział ostatnie zdanie. Złość zaczynała mu już przemijać. Stał tak w ciszy i zdziwiło go, że nie słyszy żadnych wybuchów wściekłości ze strony Andry. Uspokoił oddech, a palcami delikatnie pomasował skronie. Rzadko kiedy miał takie wybuchy. Rzadko wspominał o swojej matce. Był to dla niego za bolesny temat. Nie raz miewał koszmary, w których widział jak ona umiera. Zawsze były w nich też inne niezrozumiałe dla niego elementy, ale dalej głównym tematem była jej śmierć. Tata z początku miał do niego wyrzuty, ale z czasem zrozumiał jakie błędy popełnił również on. Obaj nauczyli się żyć bez niej. Choć nie raz było ciężko.. Blond włosy uniósł głowę i spojrzał na wejście do celi. Andra wpatrywała się w niego zaszokowanym spojrzeniem w jednej ręce dalej ściskając swój szkic furii. Kręciła delikatnie głową, jakby to co powiedział bardzo ją zraniło, a oczy błyszczały. Ciężko było kreślić czy zebrały się w nich łzy czy to z wściekłości. Ilia przeklął w myślach jednym z podsłuchanych od ojca słów i podszedł do krat. -Przepraszam.. Nie chciałem się unieść. Zrozum… -zaczął cicho uważając, by znów czegoś nie palnąć, jednak Andra mu przerwała. -Idź stąd.- ucięła krótko i cofnęła się do kąta, w którym zastawał ją każdego dnia. -Ja.. -Wyjdź. Koniec na dziś. Smoki nie są takie jak je postrzegacie. Ty i wszyscy twoi się mylicie..- syknęła. -Nasi.-poprawił ją. -Twoi.- warknęła.- Nie jestem jedną z was. -Jesteś. Czy tego chcesz czy nie.. Nie jesteś smokiem.-Ilia powiedział cicho i szybko zebrał papiery, po czym gdy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi z jej strony wyszedł z budynku. Andra odetchnęła głęboko. Słowa niebieskookiego ją zaszokowały. Zaczynała rozumieć czemu tak nie lubili smoków, ale sama dalej nie spodziewała się zmiany swojego zdania. Jednak bardziej jej huczały słowa, że nie jest smokiem i nie będzie. Skuliła się i wbiła wzrok w okienko. -Właśnie. Dlaczego nie mogłam urodzić się smokiem?- zadała to pytanie wiedząc, że i tak nie dostanie odpowiedzi. ~*~ '-Nigdzie jej nie ma.-'''powiedział ze smutkiem Fario lądując przy wejściu do jaskini. Drina siedziała obok miejsca jego lądowania. Strzała porywacza jej córki drasnęła ją w skrzydło, ale pozostawiła dość szeroką ranę, więc nie mogła latać. Z tego powodu nie pozostało jej nic innego jak pozwolić Fariowi zapuścić się w dalsze tereny Smoczego Leża. Miała nadzieję, że ludzie nie zabrali Andry na inne wyspy, ale najwyraźniej tak się stało. Westchnęła ciężko i spojrzała na syna, który przysiadł tuż obok niej. '-Na pewno gdzieś jest. Po prostu dalej.'- powiedziała cicho.-' Nie martw się znajdziemy ją. ' Sama jednak nie była do końca pewna. Słyszała od innych smoków o tylko jednej wyspie, na której byli ludzie, która nie była daleko. Jednak, niektóre ze smoków, które tam leciały.. Nigdy nie wracały. Nie chciała ryzykować skoro szanse, że jej przybrana córka tam jest nie były pewne. I tak bolało ją, że straciła własne dziecko. Odkąd ją znalazła kochała ją całym sercem. Choć Andra nie była smokiem zawsze zachowywała się jak jedna z nich. Prócz ludzkiego wyglądu zawsze pokazywała, że ma serce i duszę smoka. '-To moja wina.-''' wyszeptał nagle jej syn i schylił głowę.-''' Powinienem z nią zostać. Pomóc wydobyć się z tego czegoś.' '-To nie twoja wina. Dobrze zrobiłeś, że po mnie przyleciałeś..'- Drina spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco. Fario nie odpowiedział tylko wtulił się w ciało matki. Choć zazwyczaj dokuczał Andrze i momentami się nawet nienawidzili była jego siostrą i bezgranicznie ją kochał. Bez niej w ich jaskini zrobiło się ciszej.. Spokojniej. Dla niego za spokojnie, ale samemu hałasować i głupieć nie było tak fajnie jak z kimś. Smok westchnął cicho i zorientował się, że jego matka najwyraźniej zmęczona zdrzemnęła się. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, ale wbił wzrok w niebo i błądzące po nim chmury. '-Dlaczego nie mogła urodzić się smokiem?-''' spytał. ~*~ Dwa prawie jednakie pytania dotyczące jednej osoby spotkały się nad wodami oceanu. Powędrowały razem w kierunku wyspy. Wyspy, z której przybyło pierwsze. Pytania skierowały się do jaskini, której wejście było ukryte wśród skał w tamtejszym lesie. Dotarły tam do stworzenia. Do gada. Ten, gdy je usłyszał otworzył szybko swe ślepia i zlustrował uważnie swój dom. Słowa dotarły do jego uszu. Przeanalizował je i mruknął gardłowo. '-Idealnie. -'''cichy i wysoki głos rozniósł się echem po jaskini. ~~*~~ '''Heh znowu mam powiadomienie. Może ważne może nie. W każdym razie. Przeniosłam też to opowiadanie na blogspot (tutaj link ). Nie znaczy to, że przerywam wrzucanie tutaj. Nie nie nie. Będę wrzucać i tu i tam. (tam obecnie codziennie, by nadrobić zaległe tamtej stronie rozdziały, bo nie wydaje mi się logiczne, by wrzucać wszystkie obecnie sześć na raz). Możecie spytać jaka logika. Ale logika jest. Na tamtej stronie oprócz tych samych rozdziałów będę również umieszczać opisy postaci i ich ilustracje jak takowe zrobię. To tyle ;) ' Do zobaczenia Rozdział 6 "To nie może być prawda.." Od pierwszego dnia na Berk minęło już mniej więcej półtora tygodnia. Cały ten czas Andra spędziła w celi. Jednak miała też spory postęp. Udało jej się w tak krótkim czasie nauczyć języka ludzi. Czasami dalej myliła słowa i pozostał jej nietypowy akcent, ale umiała normalnie rozmawiać. Od czasu wybuchu Ilii, dziewczyna uczyła się sama. Z początku chłopak codziennie proponował dalszą pomoc, jednak ona za każdym razem go zbywała. Po kilku nieudanych próbach każdego dnia przychodził tylko po to, by zobaczyć co robi i wychodził. I tak w kółko. Ich kontakt, jaki nawiązali pękł niczym bańka i zniknął. Andra natomiast dalej nie miała planu jak uciec. Ani razu nie zdarzyła się dobra okazja, by móc cokolwiek zdziałać. Oprócz Ilii codziennie przychodził tylko jeden z wikingów, dawał jej jedzenie i wychodził. Ale i do tego nie otwierał drzwi na tyle szeroko, by mogła wybiec. Ilia natomiast rozmawiał z nią tylko przez kraty. Nic więcej. Czekanie zaczynało ją już nużyć. Jednak 12 dnia po południu przyszła do niej większa grupa osób. Dziewczyna zacisnęła zęby, gdy zobaczyła wśród nich Squina i wodza. Jednakże nie drgnęła i umyślnie ich zignorowała. -Więc.-po kilku minutach ciszy odezwał się wódz.-Chcesz coś nam o sobie powiedzieć? -Nic co, by cię zainteresowało.- mruknęła.-To wy powiedzcie mi co tu robię? -Co tu robisz? W więzieniu siedzisz sama przez siebie. Nie atakuje się innych.-mężczyzna starał się jej wskazać jej błędy. -Nie o to mi chodzi.- zmrużyła oczy.- Co robię na tej wyspie. -Co robisz? Raczej co robiłaś w Smoczym Leżu? Tamto miejsce nie jest bezpieczne. Pełne smoków. Tu jesteś wśród ludzi. Bezpieczna.-wtrącił Squin. -Phaha. Dobra żarty.-wstała powoli i podeszła do krat.- Po pierwsze sprowadziliście mnie tu siłą. Ja nie prosiłam o sprowadzenie mnie na tą wyspę. Nie dość, że wpadłam w waszą pułapkę, to z waszej woli, nie mojej zostałam tu przyprowadzona. Gdzie w tym logika i bezpieczeństwo? Co jak co przy was bezpieczna się nie czuję.-zaśmiała się ironicznie. Nikt nic nie odpowiedział. Andra dalej stała przy kratach wpatrując się w zgromadzonych z pewnego rodzaju wyższością. Dopiero na stojąco zauważyła za mężczyznami Ilię. Chłopak wpatrywał się w nią uporczywie i z pewnym lękiem. Jakby chciał ją przed czymś ostrzec, ale nie mógł powiedzieć. -W takim razie zapytam.-podjęła w końcu czarnowłosa.-Odstawicie mnie tam skąd żeście zabrali? -Po co chcesz wracać na Smocze Leże? Jak już powiedziałem tam nie jest bezpiecznie. -No chyba dla ciebie.-warknęła.- Jakoś nie byłam wystraszona, gdy mnie złapaliście i zabraliście.-wskazała Squina.- Byłam przestraszona? No nie! Byłam tam w pełni bezpieczna i panowałam nad tym. Gdyby nie, to byście mnie teraz nie spotkali! Mam piętnaście lat! Sami sobie liczcie ile tam lat przeżyłam! I obeszło się bez śmiertelnie groźnych zadrapań!- krzyknęła głośno. -Twoja rodzina też tam jest skoro mieszkasz tam od tak dawna? Ludzie się tam nie osiedlają ze względu na wszędzie panoszące się smoki. Możemy ich sprowadzić tu-zapytał wódz. Andra już zamierzała mu wykrzyczeć o swojej smoczej rodzinie, ale zauważyła jak Ilia kręci się bardzo niespokojnie za wikingami. Gdy zauważył, że na niego patrzy gestami szybko pokazał smoka, a potem zasłonił usta. Czarnowłosa zmrużyła oczy nie ogarniając o co chodzi. Chłopak na to klepnął się w czoło. -Odpowiesz czy nie?-spytał zniecierpliwiony wódz nie zauważając wzrokowej rozmowy. Ilia natomiast powtórzył wcześniejszą sekwencję ruchów dłońmi. Zastanowił się chwilę i pokazał coś jeszcze. Zimitował bezgłośnie mówienie o smokach, a potem przejechał palcem po swojej szyi. Andra drgnęła i zrobiła krok do tyłu. Że niby mieliby ją zabić, gdyby powiedziała, że smoki są jej rodziną? No to się nazywa tolerancja, przeleciało jej przez myśl. Zerknęła na wikingów. Wyraźnie zaczynali się niecierpliwić. Musiała szybko wymyślić jakąś ściemę. Wtedy przypomniała sobie o wisiorku z furią. -Tyle mi z nich zostało.-powiedziała zaciskając zęby i ściągając z szyi wisiorek. Widziała jak Ilia natychmiast się rozluźnia i kiwa głową. Mimo to ciężko było jej powiedzieć te słowa. Czuła się jakby wyrzekła się Faria i Driny. A tak nie było. Oni byli jej rodziną. Od zawsze i na zawsze. Już ona się o to postara. Jednak wśród wikingów zaszokowało ją jedno. W zaległej ciszy rozległo się westchnienie. Andra uniosła nieco głowę i zobaczyła jak z pomiędzy wikingów wyłonił się jeden poniekąd podobny do niej. Miał czarne włosy i brodę, ale jego oczy były szare. Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, w której trzymał wisiorek.. Taki sam jak jej. Otworzyła szeroko oczy. -No widzisz Barf. Kto, by pomyślał, że taka dziewczyna będzie twoją córką. Z pewnością więcej wzięła z matki.-powiedział ktoś ze zgromadzonych. Andra drgnęła nerwowo. To nie tak miało być, krzyczała w myślach. Miała stąd wyjść i zniknąć. Nie miała na celu znaleźć ojca. Ba nawet nie wiedziała, że on może sobie mieszkać, w tym całym Berk. -Jak się nazywasz? Bo rozmawiamy i dalej nie wiemy o tobie tak oczywistej rzeczy. Jak ojciec powinienem wiedzieć, ale twoja matka najpierw popłynęła do rodziny, a imię mieliśmy wymyślić po waszym powrocie.-odezwał się w końcu Barf, a drzwi do jej więzienia się otworzyły. -Andra..- mruknęła pośpiesznie dziewczyna i cofnęła się do kąta. Usiadła szybko na ziemi i skuliła. Jej myśli chaotycznie biegały po całym umyśle burząc dotychczasowy porządek. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to co usłyszała. '-To nie może być prawda.'-powiedziała cichutko, by nie usłyszeli, a chwilę potem poczuła czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. -Chodź. Po co masz tu siedzieć. Wszystko się wyjaśniło.- szybko rozpoznała głos Barfa. Wstała powoli, jednak dalej miała schyloną głowę, a wzrok wbity w ziemię. Ludzie się rozeszli. Andra wychodząc minęła tylko Ilię. Ten uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie, ale ona na to nie odpowiedziała. Nie widziała w takim przebiegu wydarzeń nic ciekawego. Jej ucieczka z wyspy była przez to utrudniona. Kątem oka zerknęła na idącego obok niej mężczyznę. Barf szedł szeroko uśmiechnięty i wygwizdywał pod nosem wesołą melodię. Cóż. W innej sytuacji pewnie podzielałaby jego radość. Znalazł córkę. Ale tą córką była ona. Nie chciała być nie miła czy coś, jednak dalej wolała swoją smoczą rodzinę w Leżu. I dalej miała jako główny cel powrót do nich. Mijali ludzi, którzy przyglądali im się z zaciekawieniem. Najwyraźniej byli zdziwieni, że czarnowłosa jakby gdyby nic chodzi sobie pośród nich. Niektóre kobiety szeptały coś między sobą. Andra mogła się założyć, że chodzi im o jej ubiór. One wszystkie miały spódnice. Ona natomiast miała na sobie luźne spodnie i bluzkę i biodra przewiązane kawałkiem innej tkaniny. Wszystko to razem w jej ubiorze wyglądało jak jednoczęściowy kostium. Dla niej to było mimo wszystko najlepsze i najwygodniejsze. W myślach już podkreśliła, że nie da się wsadzić w takie ubrania jak one mają. Uniosła w końcu wzrok i wyprostowała się dumnie. Szok, szokiem nie mogła im okazać słabości. Musiała być silna. Jak smok. Obserwowała mijanych jak oni ją i dokładnie zapamiętywała. Zdziwiło ją, że z łatwością może u niektórych rozróżnić ich słabości czy tym podobne informacje. Byli poniekąd przewidywalni. Szła obok Barfa nie zamierzając robić czegokolwiek co mogłoby ją oczernić i ponownie wpakować do więzienia. Wszystko uczynione w tym celu przebiegało bezproblemowo. Dopóki nie zobaczyła Swadra. Normalnie pewnie zmusiłaby się do ignorowania chłopaka, jednak tym razem nie mogła. Niby stał pomiędzy budynkami i nic jej nie zrobił. Jednak zobaczyła obok niego przestraszone dziecko. -Nie ma co robić tylko się znęca..-syknęła cicho.-Ja mu pokażę gdzie jego miejsce. Smocza kupa nie jest jego warta. Nim Barf zareagował biegiem ruszyła w kierunku chłopaka. Miała gdzieś, że inni ją obserwują i mogą mieć dzięki czemu wsadzić ją za kraty, jeśli przesadzi. Jej działanie było w tym momencie uzasadnione. Przynajmniej z jej punktu widzenia. -Andra! Stój!- usłyszała za sobą krzyk ojca, ale się nie zatrzymała. Rozdział 7 "Nietolerowany jednorazowy obrońca" -Andra! Stój!- krzyknął Barf, ale dziewczyna go nie posłuchała. Mógł tylko bezradnie patrzeć, jak ta biegnie szybko i taranem wpada na Swadra. Chłopak przez jej wyczyn zachwiał się i wywalił. Gdy podnosił się z ziemi bełkocząc coś o skopaniu sprawcy, czarnowłosa stanęła przed dzieckiem nad, którym jeszcze chwilę temu się znęcał. Gbur podniósł wzrok i napotkał od razu jej wściekłe spojrzenie. Drgnął i na chwilę się zawahał. Jednak po chwili namysłu wyprostował się dumnie i wypiął pierś. -Proszę. Znowu przyszłaś walczyć i ponieść klęskę?- zapytał dumnie, a Andra parsknęła. Chyba za mocno mu przywaliłam, pomyślała i uśmiechnęła się. Pomieszały mu się wersje, realna z wymyśloną. Jednak podjęła temat. Zapowiadała się ciekawa rozmowa. -Chyba za mocno ci przywaliłam. Nie przypominam sobie sztyletu przy swoim gardle. Mam wrażenie, że to ja zakończyłam ten pojedynek.-uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem. -Tak. Zakończyłaś. Błaganiem o litość.-zaśmiał się głośno. -Phaha. Dobre żarty. To ciebie mamusia tuliła i uspokajała i to ja trafiłam za kraty. Przegranego raczej, by nie karali co?!- Andra celowo wspomniała to gdzie się znalazła, by dać mu znak, że pamięta dlaczego tam trafiła. -Taa.. -Swadr wyraźnie nie miał pomysłu na odpowiedź- Ale to ty zaczęłaś się bić. -Nie rozśmieszaj mnie..- syknęła i podeszła bliżej ignorując, że wokół nich zebrało się kilka osób, ale na szczęście raczej w ich wieku.-Ja sobie po prostu szłam, a ty władowałeś się na mnie jak jakaś turlająca się beczka. Tak jakbyś był ślepy i nie zauważył, że ktoś idzie. -Trzymaj język za zębami.- warknął rozglądając się po zgromadzonych. -O nie kolego.-zaczęła mówić jeszcze głośniej.-Jak powiedziałam wpakowałeś się na mnie pełną siłą, a potem zacząłeś wyzywać. Ja tylko odpowiedziałam a to, że masz słabe nerwy to nie moja wina. To ty powinieneś trafić za kraty. -To nie ja miałem zamiar cię zabić dziewczynko.- starał się dawać wrażenie pewnego siebie, ale widać było, że się gubił.- Sama się wpakowałaś za kraty, ja nic do tego nie miałem. -Wiesz chłopczyku dam ci spokój z tamtym, bo widać znajomym opowiedziałeś swoją wersję wydarzeń mimo to, że wszyscy pewnie to widzieli.-gestem ręki wskazała niektórych młodych wikingów.-W każdym razie mnie nie oszukasz. Jesteś żałosnym śmieciem. Jak nie zaczepiasz nieznajomych jak na przykład wtedy mnie, to znęcasz się nad małymi dziećmi.-czarnowłosa odsłoniła dziecko, które dalej za nią stało.-Ciężko to nazwać godnym zachowaniem. Jednak ja znam chyba powód… -Zamknij się..- warknął ponownie na chwilę jej przerywając. -Znęcanie się nad młodszymi to na pewno oznaka słabości. Spójrz no tylko. Przegrałeś ze mną. Tą twoim zdaniem bezbronną dziewczynką. A skoro nie dorównujesz osobom w swoim wieku to musisz napełnić swoją pewność siebie wyładowywując złość na małych dzieciach. No pozazdrościć siły.- w tłumie rozległy się śmiechy, a Andra uśmiechnęła się tryumfalnie.-Chyba nikt z nas nie umiałby tak jak ty znęcać się nad młodszym dzieckiem! Gratuluje! Wręczyłabym ci medal, ale to..- zamilkła na chwilę obserwując, jak chłopak zaczyna kipieć ze złości.- jest żałosne. Ty! Jesteś żałosny! Małe dziecko nie odpowie na twoje ataki, bo nie ma tyle siły. Dlatego jest dla ciebie idealnym celem. A ty jak tchórz doładowujesz sobie poziom twardzielstwa kiedy nikt nie patrzy. Przykro mi to stwierdzić.. Wróć. Z wielką radością stwierdzam, że jesteś warty mniej niż smocze łajno. Ono przy tobie..- uśmiechnęła się.-jest złotem. Wśród zgromadzonej młodzieży Berk rozległy się głośne śmiechy. Andra odwróciła swoją uwagę od Swadra i kucnęła przed chłopcem, którego obroniła. Uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco. Dzieciak przez chwilę jeszcze obserwował Swadra, a po chwili zerknął na czarnowłosą. Widząc jej uśmiech też się nagle roześmiał i nim dziewczyna zareagowała przytulił ją, po czym odbiegł. Granatowooka drgnęła na ten gest, jednak potem obserwowała jak dziecko odbiega. Widziała jak około 200 metrów dalej przytula się do jednej z kobiet, która potem wzięła go na ręce. Zapewne była jego matką. Andra podniosła się z kucek i ze smutkiem obserwowała chłopca i jego mamę. Od razu przypomniała jej się jej rodzina. Przyjacielskie kłótnie z Fariem i obserwowanie gwiazd z Driną. Wszystkie rodzinne wycieczki jakie odbyli kiedy była jeszcze w Smoczym Leżu. Dziewczyna odruchowo zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. Wróci tam i będą się jeszcze śmieli z tego co tu przeżyła. -Ty!!- usłyszała za sobą krzyk. Rozpoznała głos od razu, więc z lekceważeniem odwróciła się wolniej. Jednak po kilku sekundach wyszło, że za wolno. Nim się do końca odwróciła Swadr wpadł na nią w pełnym rozbiegu i wywrócił. Andra, gdy dotknęła ziemi szybko zrobiła fikołka do tyłu i przygotowała się na kolejny atak. Dobrze przewidziała. Pięść brązowowłosego już mknęła na spotkanie z jej twarzą. W tej sytuacji jak na razie mogła tylko osłonić twarz i potem zadać cios. Jednak, gdy to zrobiła czekała kilka sekund, ale uderzenie nie nadeszło. Odsłoniła twarz i zobaczyła stojącego obok Swadra Ilię. Trzymał gbura za nadgarstek ręki, którą ten chciał wymierzyć cios. -Wiesz myślałem, że jej przemowa da ci do myślenia.- oznajmił spokojnie blondyn.-Z silniejszymi nie wygrasz, ale i słabszych nie powinieneś się czepiać. -Nie wtykaj nosa w nie swoje sprawy! -warknął Swadr wyraźnie pogardliwym głosem. -W nie swoje nie wtykam. Jednak w tę sprawę po części i ja jestem wmieszany.-w głowie Ilii dalej emanowało opanowanie. -Ja cię zaraz..- warknął drugi już wyraźnie irytowany obecnością nieproszonego obrońcy i odpychając go od siebie szybko uderzył. Andra szybko się podniosła patrząc jak teraz Ilia ląduje na ziemi zasłaniając ręką połowę twarzy. Z pewnością nie dostał lekkiego ciosu, bo przyjął na siebie to co wcześniej było przygotowane na nią. -Nie mów, że mam powtarzać wykład.-szturchnęła Swadra w pierś.- Masz nie dręczyć słabszych. Jeśli chcesz to ci to wbiję do głowy pięścią. -Sam się prosił.- brązowowłosy szybko się od niej odsunął.- A ty.- wskazał na nią.-Któregoś dnia pożałujesz. -Taa.. Już się boję. Takie gnomy jak ty niewiele mi zrobią.-mruknęła obserwując jak chłopak się oddala. Jej słuch podpowiedział jej, że znajdujący się za nią Ilia podnosi się z ziemi. Odwróciła się do niego mrużąc oczy i szykując się na kolejną niechcianą rozmowę z jego osobą. Oparła dłonie na biodrach i zlustrowała blondyna uważnie. Jego oko po uderzeniu Swadra wyraźnie pokazywało, że przez jakiś czas będzie posiadał piękną śliwę. -I po co ci to było?- prychnęła zastanawiając się jak tę rozmowę skrócić. -To?- chłopak silił się na uśmiech.-Sam się prosiłem i dostałem. Chciałem ci pomóc. -Poradziłabym sobie.-syknęła. -Tak. Leżąc na ziemi i wiedząc, że zaraz oberwiesz.-chłopak dalej na nią patrzył z delikatnym uśmiechem, a dłonią powoli badał okolice swojego oka. -Za ten jeden cios on dostałby dziesięć. To, że na początku się przegrywa nie znaczy, że cały pojedynek jest przesądzony. -Jasne. Uznam, że ci wierzę. Ale nazywanie mnie słabszym mogłaś sobie odpuścić. Umiem o siebie zadbać. -Taa.. Nie mieszaj się więcej w nie swoje problemy.- syknęła na koniec i odwróciła się szukając wzrokiem Barfa. -Jak już powiedziałem. Też byłem w to wmieszany.-powiedział za nią Ilia. Andra miała wrażenie, że chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale się powstrzymał. Zignorowała, więc to odczucie i szybkim krokiem ruszyła do Barfa. Ten stał tam gdzie go zostawiła obserwując uważnie jej poczynania. Gdy doszła do niego uśmiechnął się i nawet cicho zachichotał. -Jesteś taka jak twoja matka.- uśmiechnął się i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.-Jak mogła to też starała się bronić słabszych, nawet kosztem swojego zdrowia. Czarnowłosa spojrzała na niego unosząc jedną brew. Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, ale jej matka szczerze ją zaciekawiła. -Jaka jeszcze była?- spytała szybko. -Wiesz opowiem ci jak dojdziemy do domu.-Barf przeniósł wzrok z niej na drogę, po której szli. Pomiędzy nimi zaległa cisza. Andrze to nie przeszkadzało, ale brak informacji o jej biologicznej matce wyraźnie dawał o sobie znać. Wiedziała, że jak tylko dojdą do tego domu będzie zadawać mu pytanie za pytaniem o ile temat okaże się tak ciekawy jak na razie wygląda. Zmrużyła oczy i odwróciła na chwilę głowę. W miejscu jeszcze chwilę temu zapowiadało się na jej kolejną bójkę z Swadrem, Ilia stał dalej. Drgnęła zdziwiona, gdy zorientowała się, że chłopak dalej ją obserwuje. Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się na chwilę, jednak gdy to się stało Ilia uśmiechnął się ponownie i spokojnym krokiem poszedł w odwrotnym kierunku niż ona. Zdziwiona dziewczyna odwróciła głowę i dopiero teraz zorientowała się, że razem z Barfem są na skraju wioski. Pamiętała, że Berk nie jest za wielką wioską, ale zdziwiła się, że aż tak. Uśmiechnęła się jednak, gdy zobaczyła, że za chatą widać tylko las. Sam dom nie był za wielki. Z tej perspektywy mogła się domyślić, że na dwa piętra. Jak przystało na wszystkie domy na Berk był całkowicie wykonany z drewna i niczym szczególnym się nie wyróżniał. -Witam w domy.- powiedział Barf wesoło, gdy dotarli do drzwi i otworzył je szeroko. Andra weszła do środka starając się opanować ciekawość. Wnętrze chaty było zdecydowanie przyjaźniejsze od pomieszczeń w budynku więziennym. Na przeciw wejścia stał nie duży stolik, a przy nim stały trzy krzesła. Tuż obok niego był niewielki kominek, w którym ogień już przygasał, a obok leżała mała kupka drewna. Tuż przy tej kupce były schody na piętro, którego spenetrowanie dziewczyna musiała z pewnością odłożyć na później. Na sąsiedniej ścianie Andra zobaczyła miecz i zawieszony nad nim łuk z kołczanem pełnym strzał. Drgnęła na ten widok, a Barf na jej reakcję uśmiechnął się uspokajająco. -To tylko na smoki. Nigdy nie wiadomo czy podczas ataku nie wparuje ci żaden do domu co nie? Nie raz się to innym zdarzyło, ale ja na razie miałem szczęście.-zaśmiał się, jakby to był dobry żart, ale Andry to nie rozbawiło. -Jasne.-wysiliła mały uśmiech.-Jaka była moja mama?- spytała ponownie. -Może usiądź.-wiking wskazał jej jedno z krzeseł.-Taka rozmowa może nam trochę zająć. ~*~ Andra VS Swadr Time! Co jak co, ale uwielbiam pisać o ich wojnach xD Nie jestem sadystką czy co, ale fajnie mi się takie momenty pisze! Ale się cieszę, że udało mi się dziś napisać rozdział :D Szczerbek odłóż ostre rzeczy Twoje żyły mają być całe xD CDN. W piątek :D Ludzie proszę komentujcie. Czytanie Waszych komentarzy jest bardzo pokrzepiające, daje radość i chęci do pisania kolejnych rozdziałów. Jak oceniasz ten blog? Superaśny! Chcę nexta! Bardzo fajny Okej Taki sobie. Do niczego. Po co w ogóle to piszesz? Zaznaczających ostatnią opcję w ankiecie proszę o uzasadnienie w komentarzu!! Uzyskam dzięki wam odpowiedź co muszę poprawić w moim pisaniu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania